


Insanity

by Portalwolf0



Series: Journals! [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, Flashbacks, Insanity, Poetry, skin deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portalwolf0/pseuds/Portalwolf0
Summary: A poetry revision of a short journal. 
Rumpelstiltskin reflects on the evening he kicked Belle out of the Dark Castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a journal I did for a class a while back, that eventually go turned into a blackout poem of sorts...

 

The distinct creaking of the spinning wheel was the only thing that sounded throughout the castle halls.

They were so empty now, _so_ dreadfully empty without her.

Yes, dark, cold, and empty.

_Just like my heart._

 

I could have sworn I heard the doors of the great hall open,

accompanied by the soft tapping of dainty, blue heels.

She was finally back from her errands.

As she entered the room, she’d make some remark about my being happy she was back.

Well, I wasn’t **_un-_ ** happy.

.

She’d sit beside me at the spinning wheel and pluck the string from my calloused fingers, lazily draping it over the wooden fixture before resting herself against it.

“You promised me a story," she’d point out.

 

“D-did I?”

I’d do everything I didn’t do that evening,

correct my stupid mistakes,

false accusations.

Every evening I would repeat the scenario in my mind.

And never let her go, like I did my son.

**Author's Note:**

> The journal's prompt was 'Insanity' and being inside the character's mind. It didn't necessarily turn out that way, but I enjoy this piece, nonetheless.


End file.
